


Espejismo

by Adhara



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley y Jesse acaban de llegar a su habitación de hotel en el pasado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espejismo

La habitación del hotel está llena de primeras veces y reencuentros. Riley nunca ha visto una ducha tan limpia, una cama tan blanda, una luz tan estable. Jesse había olvidado que existían así que en cierto modo es como si lo descubriera también, pero no se acerca. Apenas toca nada. Los dedos sucios de Riley dejan marcas sobre el cristal de la mesa del café y hay una línea de pasos de barro perdiéndose en el baño. El día anterior habían estado ahí, justo en este punto del mapa, en ese lugar. El día anterior era un solar que ardía. Cuando Jesse toca las lámparas lo que ve son las bombillas estallando el día J. Puede imaginarse los pedazos de cristal pulverizado clavándose en la piel de un huesped que intenta huir del infierno. Puede ver la habitación en llamas. En realidad no ha cambiado nada, al menos de momento, y la tela suave de las cortinas y el ruido del agua son sólo espejismos.

Y sin embargo, después, cuando Jesse lleva tanto tiempo mirando a la luz de las lámparas que empieza a verlo todo borroso, Riley sale del baño y el futuro se despista. Parece que la auténtica Riley sea así, limpia, con la piel rosada, una chica que huele a jabón de hotel y a vapor de agua, y la del futuro sólo una falsificación. Pero en Riley, sobre todo en ella, la única versión auténtica es la que se escondía en los túneles. Al menos Jesse aún recuerda la vida antes del día J. Le dio tiempo a ir al cine con sus amigas y a besar a chicos en octavo. Aprendió a nadar en el mar, no en un tanque de agua estancada. Los únicos recuerdos de Riley son fiestas de cumpleaños y películas de dibujos.

\- Ven - murmura. Riley gira sobre sus talones y casi resbala sobre el suelo húmedo. Traga saliva. Sus ojos miran en todas direcciones, alerta, antes de decidirse a hablar.

\- No quiero irme aún.

\- Nadie quiere, cariño - suspira Jesse, aunque no era lo que iba a decirle. Ella tampoco quiere marcharse aún. Levanta la mano y hace una seña para que se acerque. Lo repite -: Ven.

Mañana esa Riley nueva que no sabe andar sobre una alfombra tiene que ser real. Tiene que vivir como si lo que ha vivido hasta entonces fuera sólo una pesadilla, y Jesse duda por primera vez sobre su elección. Entonces Riley se acerca tanto como para poder ver las gotas de agua en su clavícula, como para coger el pelo (largo, rubio, limpio) entre los dedos y olerlo, como para que Jesse la permita el raro regalo de aceptar una caricia espontánea. Está un poco intoxicada con el olor y los colores, ella también, mientras responde a su beso. Después Riley sonríe, encontrando su lugar dentro de su propia piel, y Jesse sabe que ha acertado. Mañana esa chica nueva saldrá al mundo para salvarlo, pero por ahora es sólo suya.


End file.
